


On Romancing Your Childhood Friend

by penpea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpea/pseuds/penpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi was fifteen when he had his first kiss. </p><p>It had been just a short brush of his lips against his, and all he could register was the fact that Oikawa’s lips had been chapped beyond belief, dry and cold. But not really unpleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Romancing Your Childhood Friend

Iwaizumi was fifteen when he had his first kiss.

It had been a cold winter’s day and he’d been huddled up, legs stuffed under the _kotatsu_ to keep warm. Oikawa had been sitting with him, his own thighs pressed against his as they sat and Iwaizumi felt a twinge of irritation that the boy would always be found lying under his _kotatsu_ even though his own house had a perfectly functional one as well.

Just for that day though, he didn’t mind because it was cold enough that his fingers felt like freezing and with the TV on and Oikawa’s obnoxiously warm body by his side, he felt peaceful, almost lulled into a sleeplike state until Oikawa reached out and patted his shoulder gently.

Iwaizumi lazily turned his head to the side, a yawn escaping his lips as he did. He was met with a questioning look and he only had a few seconds to contemplate what it could mean as Oikawa tugged him by the sleeve and kissed him.

At least that’s what Iwaizumi finally concluded it was as Oikawa broke away. It had been just a short brush of his lips against his, and all he could register was the fact that Oikawa’s lips had been chapped beyond belief, dry and cold. But not really unpleasant.

He frowned, his sleep forgotten as he looked at Oikawa and wondered what had been going on in the boy’s head. He never did get what he was thinking sometimes.

“What was that, you moron?” he asked.

Oikawa smiled, shuffling inside the kotatsu so that his legs weren’t touching Iwaizumi’s anymore. It left him feeling strange --a little empty-- but he didn’t want to admit that to him. “Now now Iwa-chan, you can’t be dumb enough to not know that was a kiss?”

Iwaizumi pretended he didn’t hear the way Oikawa’s voice shook just a little. “If this was your way of making me less sleepy, you’re going to have to try harder.”

Oikawa giggled, his voice- still light and boyish but getting raspier every day- ringing in his ears. “Don’t tell me you’re nervous now! Iwa-chan that’s so lame!”

Iwaizumi shrugged, pretending he didn’t feel stung by the boy’s casual tone and the way nothing ever seemed to really matter to him. “Who’d get nervous around a dumbass like you? Do you even have any tact?”

Oikawa grinned, lying down on the floor and turning on his stomach to look at the TV, staring ahead with bored eyes. “I just wanted to try it once! You can’t blame me for that, can you Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi huffed, turning his attention back to the TV. “Don’t go forcing others into stuff just because you’re curious.”

“You’re no fun Iwa-chan.”

“Well you’re an asshole.”

Oikawa whined, turning and nudging Iwaizumi’s arm. “That’s rude! Iwa-chan why are you-”

Iwaizumi sighed and raised the volume of the television, trying to drown out Oikawa’s incessant babbling. It was easy to pretend he couldn’t hear him but it was harder to pretend that he couldn’t feel the way his heart had been hammering in his chest all the while.

\---

 After that first attempt at what Iwaizumi assumed was a kiss, Oikawa didn’t pull anything suspicious. He was wary for the first few weeks but he got used to it soon enough. He decided it was just casual experimentation.

After all, weren’t kids their age getting used to these odd feelings right now?

It didn’t disappoint him. After all he hadn’t expected anything of Oikawa in the first place. Their relationship was the same as always and having kissed your best friend didn’t really change any of that. Besides, when he looked at Oikawa, he didn’t really feel any of the soft bubbling happiness he knew people felt when they liked someone. For all he was aware, he hadn’t felt like that for anyone.

He’d sometimes catch himself looking at Oikawa, the first few weeks after the kiss had happened, and wondered if there was someone special in the boy’s heart. From what it looked like, he didn’t really think he had feelings for any of the fan girls he had.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said one day, his voice playful and happy as they walked back home, tired from playing volleyball after school. “How come you’re always staring at me in class?”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi said, turning around so fast he almost bumped into the boy’s shoulder. “Who the hell would stare at you?”

“Ah, ah! But I caught you looking at me, you know?” Oikawa grinned, poking Iwaizumi’s arm with a finger. “You don’t have to pretend!”

Iwaizumi glared at him. “Why would I _want_ to stare at your face, Oikawa? Doesn’t sound like a lot of fun to me.” he said, even though he was sure his ears were flushed. He’d been looking at him, sure, but it had always been subconsciously. It’s not like he wanted to-

“Could it be that you’ve been thinking about kissing me all this time?” Oikawa, asked, eyes going wide as if he’d figured out the answer to all of earth’s mysteries. “Did it really shake your heart that much?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pretended to look elsewhere. It was hard when Oikawa’s face was only a few inches away from him. Not caring for his personal space as always. “Didn’t we establish that we weren’t going to do that again?”

“Does that mean you didn’t like it?” Oikawa pouted, nudging Iwaizumi’s arm weakly. “I was so sure you loved it…”

“Your lips felt like I was kissing sandpaper. Do you even know what Chap Stick is, you dumbass?”

“Chap stick’s for girls, Iwa-chan!”

“Well if you’re going to be kissing girls some day, you might as well use it,” Iwaizumi sighed, not sure how the conversation had diverted to the merits of using Chap Stick. “Or do you want to lose your horde of fan girls before they even confess to you?”

Oikawa perked up at that. “Does that mean kissing would be more fun if I used Chap Stick from now on?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “As long as you’re not experimenting on me, I guess.”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out, folding his arms across his chest. “Who’d want to kiss a boring old man like you anyway, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure why Oikawa thought he’d manage to get away with saying that without getting kicked in the ass.

\---

He wasn’t sure how it happened then, but he found himself on the gym floor, Oikawa lying underneath him, his face flushed from the heat of practicing for hours on a hot summer’s day. He wasn’t sure what made him pause, to look at Oikawa’s face and wonder why he looked so different and so, _so_ kissable.

“Hey…” he said, wondering why his voice sounded so raspy.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “What is it, Iwa-chan?” he asked, not bothering to move from underneath him. It had been an accident—that they’d ended up like this—but neither of them made to move.

“Did you put something on your lips?” he asked, squinting a little to confirm that yes, Oikawa’s lips looked far softer than they had before.

“So you noticed?” Oikawa smiled, “Don’t they look soft?”

Iwaizumi gulped. “They do.”

“Wanna try kissing, now?”

“H-hey!” Iwaizumi said, moving back but Oikawa’s arms went around his waist, stopping him. “Who said anything about kissing?”

“You’re never really honest with yourself, are you, Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa’s voice was light as he spoke, a soft laugh escaping his lips before he craned his neck up and touched Iwaizumi’s lips.

The first thing he felt himself thinking was that his lips felt different, so much softer than before, and then he was reaching down, pressing his lips against Oikawa’s. His face was hot and sweaty and he knew his own probably felt the same but it didn’t help the fact that his heart was beating madly in his chest, the soft suffused heat from both of their bodies pressing together as they kissed, mouths closed.

He could almost feel Oikawa’s smug little smile as Iwaizumi’s hands found themselves cupping the boy’s face, fingers carding through his hair. He didn’t know what came over him. All he knew was that he didn’t feel like he was in control of his own body. All he was aware of was how soft and pliant Oikawa was against him, kissing him slowly, gently, a slow hunger consuming him.

When they broke apart, both of them were breathing heavily and Iwaizumi consoled himself at the fact that he wasn’t the only one looking disheveled from all the touching. Oikawa’s hair was sticking up on ends and his face was flushed redder than it had when they’d been training. He was still grinning despite that and Iwaizumi had the sudden burning urge to hide his face.

“Wow, Iwa-chan, I didn’t know you were such an animal!” he said, laughing as Iwaizumi stood up and focused his attention on fixing his shirt.

“You’re the one who pulled me in, don’t go making fun of me for something you did!” Iwaizumi complained anyway even though he knew he was partly to blame as well. He couldn’t bring himself to look into Oikawa’s eyes.

“That’s dishonest! That’s _really_ dishonest of you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa mumbled. “You were so into it, too.”

Iwaizumi cast a glance towards the door and saw that the gym was still empty. He sighed internally. “Don’t do risky shit like that where you can be caught, dumbass Oikawa,” he said and saw Oikawa raise an eyebrow. “…At least pick a better place to do it.” he added as an afterthought.

He didn’t wait for Oikawa to retort. Instead he grabbed his water bottle and headed out of the gym, not waiting for Oikawa to follow. Knowing him, he’d be coming after him soon enough.

“Really, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa laughed as he skipped after him. “You could really learn a few lessons from the Great Oikawa about romancing your childhood friend.”

“Haa?” Iwaizumi said, smiling despite himself. “Who’d want to romance a dumbass like you?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> wheez this is my first time writing iwaoi so i'm not sure if i got them right. all i know is that i really wanted to write them because aaa iwaoi hell is consuming me and i really wanted to write them kissing haha  
> i hope you enjoyed it :>


End file.
